riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla Eyre
Biography Early Life For eighteen years, the girl that would become Kayla Eyre lived aboard the Altar Revival. Born as a test-tube human, she was meant for the creation of super soldiers for Project Phoenix, a secret project by radical scientist willing to offer their services to any client state willing to fund them. By implanting their subjects with special organs and machinery, the soldier in question would be immune to permanent death should their body be recovered. Kayla was to become one of them with the designation PP-S2-08, eighth soldiers of the second generation for the project. Early-on, however, when the instructors found Kayla to be lacking in focus and determination to be a super soldier for unknown reasons, one of them decided to make an example to the other test subjects in the project by killing her. The end result was a shocked group of scientists, a dead instructor and the emergence of Kayla's more violent and sadistic personality, Eyre. From then on, until the age of eighteen due to the emergance of this new personality, she would barely beable to make it through the training and indoctrination while still remaining the odd one out of the eleven other test subjects who, despite their shapd ideals to the cause, were the closest thing she had to friends or family. In fact, if it were not for the creation of Eyre, she would have not survived at all. Prior to the augments that would have lead to psychological therapy to remove the original personality, a pirate raid resulted in a badly damaged lab ship that drifted in space after an intense battle. To save herself, Kayla forced herself to kill all the remaining people onboard including the eleven other would-be super soldiers due to the fear of a slow death from starvation and lack of oxygen. The drifting vessel would eventually reach a civilized world where she would begin her life anew as a mercenary to rebuild her own life and see the galaxy. Drifting Around the Galaxy For the next five years, Kayla Eyre would be going from job to job, fufilling the needs of both personalities by taking on missions that required murder and destruction that would in turn, get enough money for them to travel and explore the galaxy. At the same time, however, both sides would get into greater arguements as they try to figure out just what their goal in life is. Ray and Company By 120AF, Kayla, after succeeding in an assassination mission that turned into a massacre as Eyre hunted down her pursuers, the assassin known as Ray Shishigami would recruit her for a special mission involving the hunt for a time-travelling shapeshifters known as Masquerade. During the mission, Kayla would find herself constantly battling with Eyre when it came to regards of their allies. Kayla was optimistic and eager to befriend new people while Eyre was far more weary and constantly adviced caution while keeping a back-up plan if certain members of the team turned against them. The final straw snapped when she recieved head injury that left her right eye damaged from the Aechean known as Ulysses. Due to the shock of not having anyone around to help her, despite the times she helped the team, she believed nearly every word about being the weapon that was a super soldier. It would only be through the words of Florence O'Malley that Kayla would have second thoughts on her views of the people around her and the world she lived in. When the team arrived on Oasis, the Confederate homeworld, Kayla would be one of the many caught up in the battle after the Hydra League sided with Masquerade in the midst of discussions. By the end of the conflict, she managed to prove herself against the Hydra League forces, despite having sight in only one eye. Off We Go Again Staying on with the team, Kayla runs into issues with Padriac who decides to test his newfound psychic powers on her by entering her mind. After a brief mental conflict, Padriac is forcefully ejected, but not before he realizes that he can freeze the minds of others for a period of time. In response, after the the mission briefing about the infiltration of Pirate's Cove, Kayla gets into a one-sided fist-fight with Padriac, forcing him to stay with her to watch a film with the crew, if willing to let go of their differences. At Pirate's Cove, once the team's cover was blown, Kayla hesitates in harming Lyra, seeing the girl as someone similar to her who does not deserve death simply because they were born to be a weapon. Through great effort and the disobeying of orders, Kayla and Taloynth managed to calm enraged were-shark, allowing the girl to change back into her human form who they bring back to the ship during their escape from Pirate's Cove. During the remainder of the trip to Automation, Kayla and other members of the crew would help train Lyra to be able to control her powers. Old Friend, New Enemies Being called into battle against Automation which had been taken over by Wraith, Ray's entire team is forced to engage. Florence's appearance on the side of Masquerade, however, causes some surprise amongst the crew. Kayla initially duels with Florence until Laertes turns, leaving Erin trying to convince Florence to re-join Ray's crew who takes a non-lethal approach to the battle. Erin's words do little to stop Florence's attack who is convinced HMVs are only a threat due to their ability to exhibit/imitate the emotions of a living creature and their power. With the help of Mack and Lyra, Kayla makes her way back into the battle and eventually kills Florence herself without hesitation. While she disliked committing such an act, it was in her mind, the only way to get Florence to stop trying to kill her friends such as Mack. Personality Despite her upbringing, Kayla's tends to be cheerful and optimistic, trying to make the best out of her life while remaining boastful, usually about her accomplishments and abilities. She is, however, lazy and usually disorganized, leaving most decisions to be taken on a whim based on her feelings, unless something has her motivated. She can be be seen as unstable by some due to her limited contact with other people in any meaningful way, worsened by the lack of any real friends who have tried to understand her. Through Eyre's urging and words, a situation going wrong can leave Kayla as a delusional psychopath. This, however, has slowly become less of an issue. Her other half, Eyre, is the opposite, focused, cold, and efficient, Eyre embraces the idea of being a super soldier and believes in self-sufficiency and independance on herself on the battlefield and often sees others as inferiors or backstabbers, waiting to take their chance. This often leads to conflicts between the two personalities, though Eyre does want what can be considered 'best' and often can get Kayla to be productive and if not that, take over and handle matters herself. Both are focused on self-preservation, however, and both often put themselves above all others, though this has slowly began to change over time during her time on the Hamlet and the mercenary team that was hired which included herself. It should be noted that Kayla greatly enjoys movies and TV shows such as Crimson Ranger Starknight. When both personalities merged, Kayla maintained her usual optimism and cheerfulness, but now finds herself being able to concentrate and be more organized, putting off recreational tasks until the important matters had been attended to. Abilities and Skills Having been trained for most of her early life, Kayla has all the skills and abilities one would expect from a veteran soldier and pilot. On the ground, both personalities are fond of taking up the role of a sniper to stay out of the heat of the action and to pick off the most dangerous targets that would threaten them. And while Kayla is capable of hand-to-hand combat, she would prefer to get out of close quarters using carefully laid out explosives as distractions for escape. In an HMV, she is an exceptional pilot. In the AMA-04 Riser's aerial form, Kayla Eyre is capable of pulling of high-G manuevers, rapid adjustments and advanced tricks with ease during flight. Using an HMV, both personalities are much more confident on their abilities and Eyre is more than willing to throw both of them into the middle of combat to fight at short-range before leaving the enemy in the dust to set-up for another attack. Relations with Other Characters Florence O'Mailey Florence had a considerab greatest impact was when she managed to persuade Kayla to give everyone a second chance despite the team abandoning her when she faced-off against Ulysses and not fall into Eyre's ideals. This not only allow Kayla to remain the person she was, but it also made Eyre a little more accepting of others until the two personalities eventually merged into one. By that point she considered Florence a close friend she could talk to and trust, but when Florence joined the Hands of Fate and proved she was more than willing to do whatever it took to kill all Immortals and Mack, Kayla did not hesistate to kill Florence. Lilith Haruka Keyes Lilith holds a special place being on between of ally and a major liability. She is willing to trust Lilith to some degree, but also sees the girl as not being quite all there who needs to be baby-sitted lest she ends up 'accidently' the cause of her death given her role as an explosive expert. The idea of the girl needing a babysitter also stems from the number of times Lilith has gotten herself into trouble, be by her own hands or by the enemy along with past usage of a brain damaging device. In Kayla's own arrogance, she also likes to claim that whatever Lilith can do, aside from her expertise as a demolisionist, she can do better. Lyra Padriac McFlanigan More than willing to bug the man, and prod him with playful pokes, Kayla sees Padriac as a friend who just needs to be pushed in the right direction, away from whatever went wrong in the past towards whatever there is in the future. She does, however, have a particularly dislike for Padriac when he tries to elevate himself and his experiments above everyone else, calling it "His high-and-mighty chair," and is more than willing to use force as a measure to knock him off it. Mack/The Machine Not caring that he was a non-organic being, she became quick friends with Mack shortly after the incident on Villa. This later shows when Kayla is more than willing to come to his defense and kill Florence during the battle over Automation, despite the issues of fighting a former ally who had considerable impact on her life. Reputation To most people, she is just another mercenary looking for work. With so many people trying to survive in an overflooded market of PMCs and freelancers, it has been challenging to say the least when most jobs barely break even with other costs associated with the job. The strengthening of national militaries over the years has also lead to reduced employment opportunity. Yet, despite this, she has an impressive resumee of various jobs that is furthered by her boasting that most employers tend to take note of. Being a freelancer, she has worked for many clients, either as an additional gun, specialists, or pilot in many missions, so violent, others not so much. Her main client for the past five years, however, has been for the NEDA against its enemies or NEDA-friendly clients seeking to stablize themselves, the shocks still being felt from the Reclamation War. Trivia *Kayla's character design was initially based-off Nena Trinity from Gundam:00. Category:Characters